Rinse
by sasenbol
Summary: Rory made a friend, a good friend. or so she thought. they were close but he had to change schools... a new chapter!
1. rinse

she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye

**I know I said the next story would be in two weeks. I was listening to this song… another thought popped up.**** Just a one-shot.**

**-- ****This is more personal --**

**Changed the setting, this is still a fanfiction-story**

**I don't own the characters,**** except for this Nick-guy, enjoy!**

"_she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight"_

Where is he now? – What is he doing? – How is he? – Why didn't he call her, in eight months he has never picked up the phone and dialed her number – Does he still care? – Was he only nice to her because he needed help with school? – did he Use her, just for the hell of it? –

Why doesn't he want to spend any time with her? – no, wait, he said he wanted to spend time with her… he's just soo busy… right? – is he too busy? Then why does he go out with his other friends? He has time for them… –

Is she trying to hold on to him too tight? – is she not trying hard enough to hold on to him? – were they ever real, honest, true friends? In her eyes they had been friends, close friends in fact. Did he see it differently? –

– every time she comes over he smiles the most dazzling smile, like he's happy to see her, is he really happy? Or is he faking that smile to avoid hurting her feelings? Why doesn't he come, when he says he's going to? – what the H*ll is wrong with him? – What should she do? – Call him? – Don't call him? – Why is it so hard to forget him? They were only friends… nothing more… right? –

"_she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way"_

**Six years ago…**

Rory met this great guy. He was funny, he made her laugh all the time. His name… Nick, short for Nicolas but nobody calls him that. He also went to Chilton with her.

The first year Rory attended Chilton her class wasn't fond of her coming to Chilton. This girl, Paris, and her friends made it very hard for Rory to fit in or be appreciated by anyone in that school. About a year later is when Rory met Nick. He was the only guy talking to her, except for Tristin (we all know how that turned out). Somehow, he was different; he was nice, funny, kind of cute, and popular… Before she would have never thought he would ever speak to her, him being so popular and all.

One day he walked up to her.

"Hey, I've seen you here… last year. I'm Nick, well Technically it's Nicolas but nobody calls me by my full name. nice to meet you."

"hey, I'm Rory, short for Lorelai and same explanation, everybody calls me Rory to avoid confusion with my mom…"

Nick looked a little surprised.

"Me and my mom share the same name, she's called Lorelai too."

He grins, "oow, right."

He has a cute smile.

"sorry to ask this, but… erm… why are you talking to me? Aren't you afraid what everybody else is going to say?"

"not really, I thought you might be a nice girl… so I came over to talk."

That was honest and he even sounded sincere.

They became friends, good friends… or so she thought. He was the first guy that showed her she could make friends by just being herself. Well she had Lane, but that was only one friend.

**Two years later…**

Nick and Rory were very close now. Everybody in school thought they were a couple, that's how close they were. He was having some difficulties with his math homework and asked if Rory could help him with it. Of course she was happy to do it, free of charge, because he was her friend. They had such fun all year. When he was sick, she came over to borrow him all her notes. She didn't want him to get behind, especially for math. Nick wasn't doing so well, his parents said that he had to change schools if he failed. Rory thought she'd be lost without him there.

**End of that year…**

This was it, finals were over. She had gone over to his house to help him with a few last problems. She thought it would be a close call. Then evaluation came…

That was the end of it. He failed math, he couldn't believe it. Nick had worked his butt off to pass, apparently it didn't work. The next two hours he just sat in that classroom staring at his grades. He couldn't keep his tears for himself. He was scared to go, he had this school wired, everybody here liked him. Now he had to start all over, what if the kids in his new school didn't like him, what if they thought he was just a silly idiot.

She received her grades, satisfied with the result. Then of course she wanted to know how Nick did… she walked over to him, he gave her his paper, she sat down next to him. That was it, everything they had worked for was not enough to keep his grades up. Did she do it wrong? Was it her fault? She should have tried harder. This cannot be happening! But it was, it was happening.

The minute she saw Nick wasn't able to keep his tears to himself, she lost it too. Warm tears streaming down her face, she thought this was the saddest she had ever been. He had to leave Chilton, there was no other choice. all of the other kids came to comfort them, well more to comfort him… they were saying all these things about him being the class-clown. He will find new friends, he has nothing to worry about. And nobody asked Rory how she was doing or how she was handling this situation.

"_how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free"_

After two hours of crying she decided it was about time to go. She had promised her grandparents that she would drop by to show her results. Sniffling, still trying to hold back those tears, she rang the doorbell.

Emily, her grandmother, opened the door.  
"Rory, how nice to see you"

"hey grandma" she said barely able to form a complete sentence.

"Rory, What's wrong? Are you disappointed with the grades you got? You know you can always earn them back…"

"no, my grades are fine, even better than fine, they're great…"

"then why are you crying?"

"well"

she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"one of my best friends, my only real friend at Chilton,… he… he failed… and now he has to change schools and I will never see him again."

"of course you're going to see him again. You can call or visit. You have his cell-phone number… you can send him text-messages…"

"yeah, maybe you're right."

Her grandfather came in, asking the same question… why she was crying.  
"Rory… it is normal that some students change schools, that doesn't mean the friendship is over…"

"I don't know."  
She left her grandparents and went home.

That night she couldn't sleep. One thought was going through her mind over and over again. What if Nick changes schools and meets some other smart girl who can help him with school? Her help won't be necessary anymore. He won't need her anymore… Would he forget all about her? And what about Chilton, the other classmates, will they continue to respect her now? Or will they return to their jokes and mockery? Will they still be friends, how will it affect their friendship?

She cried at the thought, looked at the time – three in the morning – then cried some more. She tried to listen to music, normally that cheers her up, but this time it was different.

It seems like every song she heard was sad. She wanted him by her side, she really wanted a hug. She wanted him to say it was okay, everything was going to be fine, they will still be friends, nothing will change. Eventually she fell asleep.

He never said all those things that she wanted him to say. It will never be the same again.

"_but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man"_

The next two years they spoke, not very regularly because now he attended boarding school, But there was some contact. She bought presents for him on his birthday, he always forgot hers… that's where it started… sometimes there were weeks that they didn't speak at all. He never sent her any messages, he never came over to visit her. She always went to see him. When they did talk, he always seemed busy. The thing she feared was about to happen.

He was doing great in school, his grades were far better now. He seemed happy, of course everybody loved him at that new school. When she heard that she felt something… that gut telling her he had found new friends, not her, to have fun with.

"_she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold anybody this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him"_

_  
_Now she was about to confront him with the fact that he didn't make any effort to see her or meet her. She wanted to tell him that she misses him at school, that she couldn't live with it that they didn't have any contact for weeks on end.

She decided to say it… in an e-mail might be best. She sent it with everything she wanted to say to him. He reacted surprised. Rory is the kind of girl that never gets angry, why then did she send that e-mail?

The reason she never gets angry is that she bottles it all up inside. She waits and hopes that he will come back around. He didn't come around by himself, so she decided it was time to say something about it. She had been so unhappy and she wanted him to be there, she thought he was always there for her.

_  
__"and if she runs away she feel the fears she follow  
what could be worse than leaving something behind"_

First Nick tried to convince her that he was different than most guys. He does care about her al lot. He wants to see her more often. They agreed to go see a movie when finals are over. He wants to make it up to her. She had borrowed one of his CDs and thus had an excuse to drop in to see how he was.

He saw her and the next second he had that smile again, that cute smile… he walked up to her.

"hey Rory, nice to see you, everything okay?"

"yeah, I'm good."

"and school?"

"also good, done with finals and very likely I'm graduating."

"great, really, I still have to go though my senior year."

"so, here's that CD you borrowed me, thank you."

"no problem."

They talked a little more about his school, his new friends, his girlfriend etc. She had known all along that he would do fine, he would land on his feet.

When they were about to say goodbye, he walked over to her.

"Hey, about that e-mail you sent me… I'm sorry"

he gave her puppy-eyes, he knew she couldn't resist puppy-eyes.

"Rory, I never meant to hurt you. I want everything to be okay between us."

She gazed into his eyes and believed him, probably because of the puppy-eyes and that smile…

"it's okay, maybe I overreacted."

"sooo, we're good?"

"yeah, I guess we're good."

"come on, give me a hug."

He held his arms open, she accepted, gladly. She held him close, thinking that it was okay, …well, it will be. He's going to change, she knows he's going to change.

Few days later she sends him a text-message to confirm time and place for the movie. He replies, saying that he won't be able to make it. He's still at school and when he gets home he has to clean his bedroom. Right… that was one of the dumbest excuses she has ever heard in her life. She was devastated, he let her down… again.

_  
__and when the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_it's loneliness she finds_

summer, it has been two years now since he left Chilton. Rory continued to try and reach him. He was away most of the time. August came and there was contact… again… she told him that he still owes her that movie. He told her that he didn't have time, he had a job and in the weekends he was busy with his boy-scouts. But he did go see a movie recently… with his best friend, Jamie. So he did have time to go see a movie with Jamie, but when it comes down to her… it seems that Nick never has time for her.

Her birthday came, he almost forgot, everything she received was a little text-message the night before.

His birthday came, she had bought him a little present, something only meant for him. He promised to come by her house on Sunday to pick it up.

"a good excuse to drive again"

but he never said it was a good excuse to see her…

Her mom asked if Rory would like to come with her to go shopping, Rory refused, telling her mom that Nick had promised to come by. She waited, waited… he never showed. Late in the afternoon she called him.

"hey Nick, are you okay? Not ill or anything?"

"no, I'm fine."

"so, were you planning on coming over any time soon?"

"right… I forgot, I'm meeting Jamie, I can't come. Sorry."

He said it so lightly, as if he didn't even mean it. The word 'sorry' does he even know what it means? Rory was crushed.

_if only he was mine…_

Why? Why did he do that? Why did she believe him when he had said everything would be fine, when he said he was going to change… she realized he will never change, and he will always use those puppy-eyes to soothe her mind, to convince her that he is innocent. To convince her that he never intended to hurt her. Why does she melt every time she sees that smile… that beautiful, cheery, cute smile of his. She suffered under these thoughts many nights.

"_she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise"_

A few months later, November, she had made new friends at Yale. These friends accepted her and she was one of the popular kids now. There was a little reunion at Chilton. At first, she didn't really want t go, but her mom insisted and she went anyway.

She arrived a bit early. About an hour went by, then… there he was. Nick came in with some of his buddies, again he looked very good. He didn't see her standing there, though.

Suddenly, Jamie called her name

"Rory, look who's here… Nick!"

Nick saw her and waved. She gave a faint smile in return then turned away. What was that all about? Nick couldn't talk to her or come over by himself?

And then… his reaction was unbelievable… he just smiled and waved. That was it… no words out of his mouth just a silly wave.

She kept an eye out for him, trying to see what he was doing and whether he was ever going to come over and talk to her.

Then she decided to go to him and talk, really talk. She had found the courage to confront him. He was gone… she couldn't find Nick anywhere. Fine, that was it then.

Two days later she called him up, she wanted to know what that silly wave was about.

"hey, it's me, Rory"

_"hey, how are you? When I came back you had already left."_

"yeah, well I wanted to go home, there was no one to talk to."

Then when she asked about Jamie, he said:

"well, I ran into Peter and didn't want to talk to him so I asked Jamie to find something to distract me. Then he called your name."

Rory thought to herself … so I was only a distraction…

The next fifteen minutes he babbled about the alarm going off at the reunion, because they had found some keys from the offices. They had to run away very quickly and that was soo funny of course. Rory rolled her eyes, boys will be boys…

Then she told him about her time at Yale, her new friends and her being miss popular all of a sudden.

_"oh, really?. That's fantastic! It's great! Rory, you really deserve that." _

"right, thanks."

She thought he sounded sincere, but was he really?

Then he fell silent, nothing left to say? She didn't know. He asked if they could continue the conversation chatting over the internet. She hung up the phone and went to her laptop.

They talked some more, it's not really the same as on the phone but at least they were talking… he mentioned that he didn't rally liked hanging on the phone, he preferred chatting, because he was able to use smiley-faces. (again, boys will be boys)

Suddenly the conversation went dead. Rory felt like she was chatting to herself for half an hour… then he came back and said he was on the phone. How is that possible, he said he doesn't like to be on the phone, that is why they had switched to chatting on the internet…

She lost it, logged off and decided to stop trying. If he ever wanted to talk to her, then he could pick up the phone and dial himself. She was sick and tired of being the first one to contact him, she was always the one going over to his place to talk.

_  
__"he's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight"  
_

**The present (now)**

Eight months have passed since that last day in November, it was the beginning of august 2008. She still hasn't heard from Nick. Not a single word, not one sign telling her that he was going to contact her. She saw he was online, probably chatting to other people, the ones he does make time for.

Once in a while, during those eight months she had wondered if he missed her at all. All her friends were saying he was bad for her, he only brings her down. She needs to let go and move on.

_  
__"he must rinse him  
she must rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't rinse him"_

He was the first friend at Chilton, he made her laugh. She trusted him, he let her down.

Now it is time to let go. Some nights she lies awake in her bed, wondering if he still thinks about her. Then sadness strikes again and she cries for hours. How could he do this to her? Does he even know what he's doing to her, how much he has hurt her, how he's still hurting her?

"_she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him"_

She's deleting him from her life, one step at a time. His e-mail is not in her messenger anymore, she didn't put him in the spam-mail he can always contact her, she just doesn't see his name when he's online. Nick's phone number is still in her phonebook, she can't let go of that,… yet.

She has come to a point where she thinks he, Nick, will never contact her again. And if he does… she will definitely never fall for those puppy-eyes … or that smile, no matter how cute they are.

"_she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way"  
_

**That's it, please review ****.**

**The song is by Vanessa Carlton – Rinse – **

**and ****if you like Prison Break… especially Michael and Sara… rivergirls anthem has some great fanfiction!**


	2. Judas

**I know I said this was a one-shot… but a similar idea, all around the same topic came up**  
**I hope you like it! Again, I don't own the character of Rory, Paris and Jess**

**This is written from Rory's point of view, just to change it up a bit**

_And the tears fall like rain__  
__Down my face again__  
__All the words you wouldn't say__  
__And the games you played__  
__With my unfoolish heart__  
__Oh I should have known this from the start_  
_Oh the winter and spring__  
__Going hand in hand__  
__Just like my love and pain__  
__How the thought of you cuts deep within the vein__  
__Brand new skin stretched across scared terrain_

After Nick left school I felt a bit lost, who was going to like me now? Were the others going to shut me out again because the popular guy wasn't my friend anymore? Or will they finally accept me for who I am?

_I don't wanna be let down__  
__I don't wanna live that life again__  
__Don't wanna be lead down the same old road__  
__So I don't wanna be let down__  
__I don't wanna live my lies again__  
__Don't wanna be lead down the same old road_

I thought more about it and realized I'm scared to make new friends. I never know when they will turn on me as well and leave me or betray me like Nick had done the year before. Somehow I will have to learn to trust again but it's so difficult when all my faith in friendships is broken.

_All those years down the drain__  
__Love was not enough when you want everything__  
__What I gave to you and now the end must start__  
__Oh I should have listened to my heart__  
_

Is it too late to make new friends, start all over, trusting others again?

_'Cause I don't wanna be let down__  
__I don't wanna live that life again__  
__Don't wanna be lead down the same old road__  
__So I don't wanna be let down__  
__I don't wanna live my lies again__  
__Don't wanna be lead down the same old road__  
_

First day of the new school year, I could feel shivers down my spine as I entered the new classroom. I looked around searched the room for his face but knew he will never be in the same class as me again. I looked for an empty seat as I went in.

One girl was sitting alone in the middle of the classroom, she was average looking but had these sparkly eyes that suggested she wasn't so average. Blond hair that came up to her shoulders, blue-ish eyes and relatively small for her age. Rory walked up to her and sat down on the empty seat.

"Hey, I'm Rory." I said.

The girl looked at me with curiosity, she smiled and introduced herself as Lauren. Before we could talk some more, the teacher came in and started the lecture.

At the start of the break, Lauren's curiosity hadn't faded. we started talking and it felt good. I wasn't going to let this whole Nick thing ruin everything, but I remained cautious. After all, I don't know this Lauren character at all and if I get too attached she could get sick of me and leave.

"So, as I said… I'm Lauren, weren't you dating Nick last year?"

I felt the lump in my throat as I heard his name… I hope she won't notice it. I swallowed and replied:

"Well, we weren't dating… but I heard that rumor before. Nick was one of my good friends for the last two years, I helped him with schoolwork and stuff but he was sent to boarding school."

Lauren noticed the change in my voice as she mentioned Nick. It was still hard to talk about it, the wounds were still too fresh.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, do you still talk?"

I felt my insides clench as I thought about the months and months that Nick and I hadn't talked…

"No, apparently he made new friends, he doesn't have time to hang out with me anymore. You see, Lauren, Nick was a good friend, as you might have noticed last year.. but he just doesn't care about our friendship anymore, it hurt a lot and I'm still not over it completely"

"I actually know how you feel" Lauren replied, "I had a friend like that once. And even though you're not friends anymore, every time that he talks to you, you can't resist talking back…right?"

She was right. He can still ask me anything and I wouldn't hesitate to help him out. I need to be stronger, but it will take some time.

_The only one who took you in  
The only one who held your hand  
Defended you against the others  
Had your back on everything  
Never let you down  
You turned around betrayed your only brother  
_

Lauren is a nice girl, this could be a real friend. We have a lot more in common than I thought.

Because Lauren was a bit of an outsider, we found support and comfort with each other. Lauren had a fight with some of the popular girls in their class and I was the only one who stood by her through all of it. It was nice to have such a good friend. I got to know her pretty well, and her bubbly personality could always cheer me up whenever I was complaining about Nick again. The wounds started healing and only left a scar that was turning into a faint memory of a guy that hurt me once but it made me into the person I am today.

Two years later…

For two years we've stayed together, talking, enjoying the little inside jokes that no one else understood. I struggled to keep my distance from Nick, also because he suddenly started talking to me again, asking if we could start all over again. The only person who I could confide in was Lauren, she knew everything about the situation and I figured she would understand. So I called her for advice.

"I don't know how to handle it, Lauren… it's weird, every time me and him talk… he thinks he can just hug me and make me forget how much he hurt me by just disappearing and not even giving me a reason why."

"You should just tell him to sod off… I know it's difficult but you shouldn't just forgive him when he doesn't understand how much he hurt you!"

"Yeah… you're right, I don't want him to think it's ok to ignore me for a year and then kiss and make up… I never want that to happen to me again"

"Don't worry, if you handle Nick like that I'm sure that it won't happen again! Besides, you've got me now, I'd never do that to anyone, I know how much it hurt you, you've been talking about it for two years now…"

Another year went by…

That's when I met Jess, everything seemed fine, we were happy and crazy about each other. Me and Lauren had less contact, also because we both attended different universities but I always knew I could count on her when things got difficult and that goes both ways.

After things ended with Jess, Lauren was the first person who contacted me and invited me to go to a concert in New York. It was one of Lauren's favorite bands and even though I had never heard of them I went along also because we hadn't talked in a few months.

Lauren walked up to me and asked if I was ok… I started crying. Jess had left without a warning… just packed his bags and left… just like Nick had done of course I wasn't ok.

"Things have been a bit crazy lately, I'm sorry that I'm not in a better mood, just when we haven't talked in forever!".

"Oh come on, I understand! That Jess character is a jerk, he left you without even telling you, that's just rude and insensitive and… if I ever see him again I'll kick his butt!"

I felt a bit better, I knew Lauren was always on my side.

A few months later…

Again it has been a while since Lauren and I talked… our studies are getting in the way, either she's too busy with mid-terms or I have some project that is taking up all my time.

We only met up once, it's about time summer begins..; then we can get together again and have fun like we used to. We got together once more in April when things slowed down. I missed her, it's good to catch up again.

_Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
_

Another few months went by…  
Summer! Finally, I have the time to meet up with friends, relax and walk around the town, read any book I want to and see Lauren.

But I never heard from her… every time I tried to call or meet up for a drink she was busy.

_I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me_

I finished school and got an assignment, I could go on tour and follow Barack Obama. I had to report on his campaign for an online newspaper.

Before I left, I asked a few friends over to say goodbye, Lauren showed up too. I was thrilled to see her, it had been so long, she apologized for being so busy and promised it will be better… we would send emails while I was off travelling so that sort of made it a bit better.

I left a few days after that, just before I got on the plane Lauren texted me:

"_Have fun you! And behave! We'll email soon! xoxo"_

I promised my mum and some others I'd send an update every few weeks, and of course I called my mum a lot! So I figured I would put Lauren in my list of email addresses for the update, I thought she would appreciate that.

Another few weeks…

I've been away from home for a few weeks now… and still haven't heard anything from Lauren. Did I offend her? Or is she jealous that I'm travelling and she's still studying?

She texted me for my Birthday but other than that there was only silence.

After a few weeks I emailed her just to ask her what was up, I hadn't heard from her in a while and I'm not used to that.

It took her 5 weeks to reply. And when I got the email she just wrote:

_**I'm sorry, I've been putting off writing this email that's why I replied so late… I've been so busy and I kept forgetting it. **_

_**I'm ok, uni's been incredibly difficult here! I'm thinking about going abroad next year, maybe to china that would be cool huh? Other than that nothing much has happened, did I tell you my sister got engaged? I'm taking latin ballroom dance classes, that has been really fun!**_

_**I hope you're enjoying yourself! When are you coming back?**_

_**X lauren**_

So this is the email I've waited so long for? Oh well at least it's something right?

_I will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem  
Letting go of you and this  
Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions_

_Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?_

I only got one more email a few months later, she wrote that things weren't going so well but she put it off because she wanted to focus on her exams now.

I kept on telling her I was here if she needed to talk… it's not like I moved to a place where I couldn't be reached. I had email, a phone, skype and facebook…

I never got a reply on the emails I sent her, at first I thought it was because of the distance… it'll get better once I'm back home.

_I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me _

I arrived home, the first thing I did was text her to see if she wanted to meet up, I really missed hanging out with her! And I wanted to see her since she's not very good at writing down her feelings in an email or so she had told me once…

I got one short reply

_**I'm busy for the next couple of weeks, I'll let you know when I have some time x**_

And that's the last thing I heard from her.  
no email, no text, not even one message on facebook

I couldn't believe this was happening to me again! I just got over Nick and after all those years of complaining to her and explaining how much it had hurt, she was doing exactly the same thing… I was angry, upset, sad, and especially disappointed.

The one friend who once said she could never do that to me has turned her back on me.  
I went through a lot these last few months, I had made a lot of new friends on the tour and I was afraid to lose them because of the distance… luckily some friends stayed in touch.

The one thing that still bothers me is Lauren… on the one hand, I want to start a fight, scream and shout be angry with her and make her listen to me, make her understand how much this hurts…On the other hand, she doesn't seem to miss having me around, she doesn't even care waste my energy on her if she can't be bothered to make some time for me.

_Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
Down, you let me down  
_

I heard that her sister was getting married through a friend… I congratulated her the only thing she could say was thanks for remembering…

That's the last I heard of her…

I feel like it's time to say goodbye but despite all of this it's still too painful and I don't want to admit that the friendship… if it was friendship… is over.

I'm hoping Lauren gets the message someday, and when that day comes, I hope she realizes I'm done trying to fix it.

**- if you liked it, please review! thanks - the songs I used are: 'Let down' by Dead by Sunrise and 'Judas' by Kelly Clarkson**


End file.
